


Breakfast with the Pack

by hellolife21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Pack, Established Relationship, Gen, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles makes breakfast for the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast with the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> -Established Derek/Stiles  
> -Established Scott/Allison  
> -Stiles Cooking  
> -Pack living together
> 
> (Still trying to beat that writers block)

Breakfast with the pack was always an event. Which is why Stiles had made weekends the only time that they all eat breakfast together. Because let’s face it, everyone has a different agenda during the week, and most of the time no one has time for breakfast anyways. Also, cooking for 6 or more people, depending on who showed up, was a hassle.   


Saturday morning rolled around and Stiles got up at the ungodly hour of 6am to start preparing breakfast. As if cooking for 6 to 8 humans was bad, try cooking for werewolves that eat nearly double a regular portion. 

Stiles had managed to get the preparations down to an art over the course of a few months though. He got out a whole loaf of bread to be toasted, and even bought an extra four piece toaster a while back so nobody’s toast would be cold when they got it. He cooked up two pounds of bacon, a whole package of sausage, and put various fruit in a bowl in the middle of the small dining table. He emptied a tube of biscuits into a pan and popped them in the oven on a timer. Once the timer was going, it was time to get the pack up.

Stiles always started with Scott and Allison since they were the hardest to get up and moving, although the promise of food did help considerably. 

Jackson and Lydia came after Scott and Allison since they were almost as difficult to rouse. 

Isaac usually awoke from the smell of the bacon cooking, but stayed in his room so he wouldn’t have to help cook. He got up the first weekend they had a pack breakfast and Stiles roped him into helping fry eggs and pour glasses of juice. He learned to stay in his room after that.

Waking Erica was like a game a russian roulette. Sometimes she would get up willingly at the thought of food. Other times she would growl and throw things at Stiles until he left the room. On those days she was usually late to breakfast and got the cold leftovers.

Boyd was usually awake by 5 am for his daily run and back by 7 am for breakfast, so Stiles never had to bother with getting him up. In fact, Stiles couldn’t hardly remember what Boyd’s room even looked like since he hadn’t ever needed to go in there to get him.

Danny wasn’t always at the house, he did have his own apartment in town, but occasionally he stayed in the guest room. Stiles never once had a problem getting Danny up, because Danny was a light sleeper and was always awake and crawling out of bed at the sound of the door opening.

Derek was always the last person to wake up. Partially because he was a touchy person to wake up like Erica, and partially because Stiles liked to let him get a little extra sleep.

Stiles pushed the door to he and Derek’s room and found Derek was nowhere to be seen. Stiles checked the bathroom and the laundry room, but Derek was gone. Stiles figured he went with Boyd on his run to talk with him or something. If Boyd didn’t return for breakfast with Derek then there would be a problem, but until then, Stiles headed back to the kitchen to start scrambling eggs.

Stiles found Danny and Allison sitting at the dining table when he returned to the kitchen. Allison got up and helped Stiles whisk eggs in a bowl while he got the burners going and took the biscuits out of the oven. Danny set the table and poured juice into glasses.

Scott wandered into the kitchen and curled up in the old ratty red chair behind the back door that Derek had been meaning to throw out for weeks. He was asleep within seconds.

Jackson and Lydia claimed the couch that divided the kitchen and the living room. The couch was at an angle so they could see clearly into the kitchen and keep up conversation if needed.

Isaac sat himself down in one of the dining chairs and turned on his phone to play a game until the food was ready. 

Erica chose to sit on the stool beside Isaac. There was one stool at the dining table, and when sat upon, you were actually looking over everyone at the table and had to hold your plate while you ate. Sometime Erica would just stand at the stool and use it as a small table, other times she would sit on it and loom over everyone. This Saturday was a sitting day, and she decided she wanted to play with Isaac’s hair since it was extra curly that morning. 

Isaac swatted at her hands half heartedly, but Erica pushed his hands away and continued to wrap curls around her finger and stretch them upward.

Allison just finished putting the last of the scrambled eggs onto a platter when Boyd and Derek walked in the back door, slamming the door into Scott on the nearby chair and waking him up. 

Once Derek grabbed a plate from the table and started shoveling food on to it, everyone followed suit and formed a line where they would put the food on their plates from where Stiles had laid it out on the counter. The person at the end of the line always kind of got the leftovers, and many fights had been started over it so Stiles decided he would take one for the team every weekend and be the last to get his food. Not that it was that big of a deal, since he stole food from Derek’s plate anyway. Or sometimes Derek just gave him his extras.

Jackson and Lydia decided to remain on the couch after getting their food and Erica ate standing at her stool. Everyone else crowded around the small dining table and ate until their plates were clean. Any leftovers on the counters were free game once everyone finished their food.

Dishes were another story. Stiles  never had to do dishes on weekends. He had popsicle sticks with everyone’s name on them and he put them in a bag and each weekend he would draw two people to do the dishes. Everyone hated doing the dishes, so the moment that Stiles reached for the bag was stressful and everyone prayed they didn’t have dish duty.

“Erica,” Stiles said placing her stick on the table and then rummaging for another. “And Jackson.”

That combination was bound to lead to another fight.


End file.
